Dinner
by phantomphan4evr
Summary: Cas and Dean are married and invite Sam and Amelia over for dinner. First Supernatural story so please bear with me!


**Okay this is my first Supernatural fanfic! Like my other stories the idea popped in my head and wouldn't go away until I wrote it down! Hope you enjoy!**

Cas was pulling the pie out of the oven when he heard the door open. He heard the familiar sound of Dean shedding his jacket and taking off his shoes before he walked in. "Hey Cas, smells wonderful." Dean says as he enters the kitchen. Cas takes off his oven mitts and wipes his hands on his apron before spinning around and finding Dean standing in the doorway. There was glitter in his hair and a sticker on his shirt. He smiles and walks over to him and hugs him tightly then takes a step back. He reaches up and tries to dust out the glitter out of Dean's hair. "Well I hope it tastes good. I spent half the afternoon trying to get it right." Cas says, giving up on Dean's hair and glancing back at the pie. "I'm sure it will taste as good as it smells." Dean says then steps closer to Cas. He gives Cas a quick kiss before turning towards the pie on the counter. "Hands off that is for later. Besides if you eat it now you will burn your mouth, it just came out of the oven." Cas warns him. Dean turns back towards Cas pouting. Cas laughs and takes a step towards Dean, "No pouting. Now go wash up for dinner. Sam and Amelia will be here shortly for dinner." He says. He watches Dean walk out of the kitchen before turning back to making sure everything was perfect. He and Dean had been married for a few months now and it was the most wonderful time of Cas' life. This was the first time that Sam and Amelia have visited since they were married and he wanted everything to be perfect. He sets the table and checks on dinner one last time before walking down the short hallway to the bedroom. He hears the shower running in the bathroom as he walks over towards the closet and takes his clothes out and lays them on the bed. The water shuts off in the bathroom and the door opens. Steam pours out of the open door and Cas heads towards the bathroom. Dean is standing in front of the mirror with a towel wrapped around his waist and another towel in hand as he dries his hair. He looks at Cas in the mirror and smiles, the gold of his wedding band standing out against the darkness of the towel. "How was work?" Cas asks and Dean grins. "It was great. Little Meg drew me a rainbow and I hung it up on my wall of art. Jimmy gave me the sticker that was on my shirt and Jo dumped the glitter in my hair when I was helping her sister Ellen." He says as he pulls on his shirt. Cas shakes his head with a smile. He starts to discard his clothes and climbs into the shower. "How was your day?" Dean asks. "It was very boring actually." Cas says over the shower. He hears Dean chuckle and shortly after he hears the bathroom door close. "Dean?" He calls and wasn't answered. He showered quickly and got dressed. He took one last look in the mirror and nods at his reflection. He walks back up the short hallway to the kitchen. "Dean?" He calls. "I'm in here." Dean calls from the living room. Cas walks into the living room and finds Dean sitting in his favorite chair. "They will be here any minute now! You're wrinkling your shirt!" Cas fusses. Dean laughs and gets out of his chair. "It's not wrinkled." Dean says looking down at his shirt. Cas nods and walks back into the kitchen. He starts setting the food on the table and Dean comes in and helps him out. Cas goes behind him and adjusts where Dean had placed the food, he starts muttering to himself. Cas starts to walk back into the kitchen when Dean grabs his shoulders. "Cas, babe, you have to calm down. Everything is going to be fine." Dean assures him. Cas shakes his head and smiles, "I'm being ridiculous aren't I? I'm sorry, it's just that this is the first time we've seen them since the wedding and I want everything to be perfect." Dean chuckles and kisses him. "Everything is going to be fine I promise." He says and hugs Cas. The doorbell rings and they pull apart. Dean answers the door while Cas worries over a few minor things. "Dean! So good to see you man. How is married life suiting you?" Cas hears Sam ask. "Very well Sammy. How have you been?" Dean asks. "We have been good." Sam answers. "Hello Dean. Where is your husband?" Amelia asks. "Oh he's in the kitchen fussing over something I'm sure. Cas get in here and say hello!" Dean calls. Cas makes his way into the front of the house and smiles. Sam greets him with a hug and a slap on the back, "Hey Cas!" "Hey Sam, nice to see you." Cas says. Amelia hugs Cas next, "Good to see you Cas. I take it you are enjoying married life?" She asks and Cas nods. "Immensely so." He says with a smile and glances at Dean. "It smells wonderful Cas." Sam says. "Thank you Sam, everything is ready when you are." Cas say and gestures towards the dining room. "Let's go eat shall we?" Dean says and leads the way into the dining room and everyone files after him with Cas bringing up the rear. Dean takes his normal place and Cas takes his. Sam sits next to Dean and Amelia takes her place between Sam and Cas. "So how has work been Dean?" Sam asks after everyone has gotten their food. "It's going quiet well actually. I love it, the kids are really sweet this year and I haven't had that many problem kids. Naturally there are going to be a couple but they haven't been troublesome this year. How are things at the vet Amelia?" Dean asks. "They are going pretty good. We didn't have that many new arrivals this week so that's good. The dog that was rescued from that abusive home is well on his way to being fully recovered. We have trainers working with him to get over his fears and slight aggression with food." She says. "This tastes amazing Cas. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Sam asks. "Thank you, my father taught me." Cas says. "Well he taught you well." Sam replies and Amelia and Dean nod in agreement. "Thank you." Cas says again. They talk idly throughout the rest of dinner and the Cas starts clearing away dirty dishes. Amelia starts to help but Cas assures her that he had it under control. "Are you sure? It is no problem I don't mind helping." She says. "Its fine there isn't much to do." Cas says. "He is very picky about how things go in his kitchen. I've learned to just leave him be. I generally stay out of there unless I'm getting a drink or making a sandwich." Dean says. Cas looks back at him and playfully says, "Yeah and you manage to leave a big mess doing that." Sam and Amelia laugh. Dean makes a face in Cas' direction when Cas turns around then smiles. Cas returns a moment later with four plates and forks then disappears back into the kitchen. "Sam, Amelia would you like dessert now or later?" Cas calls. There is a brief pause then, "Now is fine." Sam answers. Cas takes the pie into the dining room and places it on the table. He glances at Dean and smiles at the child like glee on his husbands face. "Dean remember you have to share with everyone." Cas says in a parental tone. "I know I know, stop treating me like I am a child." Dean says and Sam chuckles. "How big of a slice would you like?" Cas asks Amelia. "Not a real big slice please." She requests. Cas cuts into the pie and then places the knife and waits for her verdict on the size. "That's fine thank you." She says and Cas cuts and serves her piece. He got Sam's and Dean's pieces before finally cutting himself a small slice. Everyone starts eating and Cas was met with a chorus of 'Mmmmms'. "Cas this is wonderful!" Amelia says as she takes another bite. "Seriously man this is delicious!" Sam compliments. "Thank you both. I've always liked to bake but this is the first time I've tried to make a pie. I knew Dean loved it so I figured I should learn how to make it for him." Cas says and smiles at Dean who was so engrossed in his slice of pie he didn't even look up. Cas chuckles and shakes his head. "Dean? Hello? Earth to Dean?" Sam calls. Dean doesn't respond. "Dean, we are out of beer." Amelia tries but without any luck. "Let me try." Cas says quietly. "Dean Sam ate all the pie." Cas says and Dean's head jerks up. Everyone starts laughing while Dean looks at the pie confused. "No he didn't." Dean says. "I was just messing with you dear, you were so involved with eat your slice that you tuned us out so we tried getting your attention." Cas explains. "I said you were out of beer." Amelia tells him. Dean looks at Sam, "What did you say?" he asks accusingly. Sam raises his hands defensively, "Hey I just said 'Earth to Dean' that's it." He says. "There is more pie where that came from dear, you don't have to eat it like it's the last piece on Earth." Cas says jokingly. Dean straightens up and looks down sheepishly, "Sorry this pie is just really good. You know this means you are going to have to make it more often now right?" He says and Cas nods. After everyone had finished their desserts they made their way to the living room for a few hours and just chatted then around midnight Sam and Amelia left. Dean and Cas stood on their front porch and waved goodbye as they pulled out of the driveway. Once they could no longer see the tail lights of the car they headed back inside. "That was very enjoyable. We have to do that more often." Cas observes and Dean nods in agreement. Dean collapses in his chair while Cas cleans the kitchen then they head off to bed. They both strip down to their boxers and crawl in bed. "Goodnight Dean." Cas says. "Goodnight Cas." Dean replies and they kiss goodnight before rolling over and falling asleep.

**Thank you for reading my story! Please review! Have a good day :)**


End file.
